


Like Bees in a Hive

by suomikan



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Barebacking, Come Eating, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, I just really like cotton candy, I switch HiMERU-Kaname's names at one point so two tags it is!, In my sleepy stupor I forgot to put slight ooc, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Kohaku, Omega Verse, Porn With Plot, Rimming, alpha Kaname, am I supposed to tag everything or do I just...?, because HiMERU is a beta, this fic is a lot of firsts so please bare with me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:48:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26697010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suomikan/pseuds/suomikan
Summary: “How long are ya gonna keep tryin’ to put up that front Merumeru? Aren’t ya tired?”“No. As long as HiMERU could do this, he would.”ORHiMERU's an alpha disguised as a beta and honestly his day couldn't get any worst when he ran out of suppressants, but with the amount of buzzing happening around him he had to stop and think if all of this was planned from the start and who he had to thank for it later.
Relationships: HiMERU/Oukawa Kohaku
Comments: 7
Kudos: 74





	Like Bees in a Hive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [suomikans_beta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suomikans_beta/gifts).



> I don't know how to write it, yet I was held at gunpoint by myself to write 8.5k words of smut.
> 
> This is unbeta'd because this is for my beta, so any errors will be fixed slowly, but steadily (because knowing me, they're there).
> 
> I've never written a ship fic before, and I've never written anything higher then a T. I'm literally diving off a cliff here. So uhh, I'll see you at the bottom?

HiMERU made a mistake.

He clutched his phone tightly in his hands. The idol was having a rough day. Not only was HiMERU rushing through the halls of ES trying to get to Crazy:B’s practice room in time, but he was exhausted.

Last night he was up until the break of dawn trying to figure out why some of his taps were offline, and it resulted in a staggering two hours of sleep after trying to get them back online. It didn’t help that his schedule was full of solo work the entire morning either, but HiMERU’s not going to let something like sleep deprivation ruin his carefully maintained disguise now.

Which leads him to what _will_. HiMERU clicked his tongue when his nose began to itch again. He maybe had another hour or more before his sense of smell completely came back and that meant he needed to hurry up before HiMERU’s time was up. He put his phone away as soon as he rounded the corner into an empty stairway. The ceiling and walls may have eyes but a strategically placed bug let him know the resident phantom was nowhere near him.

The ‘beta’ sighed. He dug though his spare practice clothes (a whole other problem in itself) until he found what he was looking for. He took out a light blue case and tucked his clothes under his arms so he could open it. The last time he checked there wasn’t nearly enough pills to last the rest of the week, but he just needed one more to tie him over. But as soon as he opened the case he was met with a staggering amount of zero.

_Shit._

Whoa there. HiMERU doesn’t use that kind of language.

The blue haired idol was able to get away with it in the morning since most of the staff on set were betas and they were outdoors. But with Amagi and Niki’s sharp noses there was no way he, Toujou Kaname, _an alpha_ , could pass off as the solo beta idol HiMERU with them around. No, with any alpha or omega around for that matter. If he had the afternoon off he could visit the hospital to restock, but alas he had Crazy:B practice. And knowing the amount of stress Rinne puts on his bees, if he so much as sweat it would blow his cover immediately.

HiMERU fumbled with his phone for a few minutes. If he remembered, there were a few emergency suppressants at the infirmary he could take. He entertained the thought of making a call to the Vice President to grab them, but _he_ didn’t want HiMERU to be any more in debt to the snake then he was so that was immediately scrapped. The thought of asking Kohaku to cover for him came up too, but he hasn’t seen the cute pink-haired boy since he left the common room and slept over in the dorm rooms last night. After a few minutes debating HiMERU decided sneaking past the practice room to head towards the infirmary was the best plan and opened the door to get back into the hallway.

And his plan would’ve gone smoothly if he didn’t see Amagi Rinne standing outside Crazy:B’s practice room with his arms crossed over his chest. But instead of the shit-eating grin older man was famous for there was something different about the air around him. Maybe it was the fifteen masks he had over his mouth, or maybe Niki’s apron wrapped around his face, but needless to say HiMERU wasn’t sure he was ready to start that conversation topic yet.

“Yo Merumeru! You tryin’ to ditch practice?” It was a miracle the blue-haired alpha could still make out what the red-head was saying with how muffled he sounded. “That’s rare, ya usually throw a hissy fit whenever I show up late.”

“HiMERU does not throw ‘hissy fits’ Amagi.” He was really not in the mood to deal with Rinne right now. His nose twitched when Rinne’s faint smell of cayenne and citrus practically assaulted him.

“Oh really?” Rinne’s didn’t hesitate to pointedly move his attention at the practice clothes HiMERU was hiding his suppressant case in. “Not my problem then.”

HiMERU didn’t know why he was beginning to feel nervous. Rinne already knew the things on HiMERU’s profile weren’t ‘true’, but there was something about the way Rinne seemed to be smirking underneath the layers of fabric that made him feel uneasy.

The red-head took a step closer to him, prompting HiMERU to hold his breath. Rinne’s scent honestly needed to be put on the scoville scale with how volatile it was. “How long are ya gonna keep tryin’ to put up that front Merumeru? Aren’t ya tired?”

“No. As long as HiMERU could do this, he would.” Golden eyes narrowed pensively. “Anyways Amagi, HiMERU’s been wondering, why do you have a stupid amount of facemasks on? Last he checked, HiMERU shouldn’t smell _that_ bad.”

Rinne threw his head back and laughed but it sounded more like a dying brass horn. “It’s not you, trust me. You’re about as subtle as wet asphalt compared to it.”

“Then what is it?”

The red-head alpha stopped laughing and looked HiMERU straight in the eyes. “Do ya really wanna know?”

That uneasy feeling HiMERU had came back. But curiosity ultimately won over common sense. “Yes?”

“You’ll see then.” Rinne gestured his head towards the door of the practice room before mumbling something to himself. “Or, maybe smell is the right word.”

The blue-haired alpha’s stare moved back and forth between Rinne and the door as if it was going to explode. It was then that HiMERU realized practice should have already started but Niki and Kohaku were nowhere to be seen. Strange. Usually Rinne was the last one to show up, and as much as Niki claimed he didn’t want to be an idol he showed up mostly on time. Kohaku also tended to be early just like HiMERU so there was no doubt he was already waiting to start practice. It suddenly dawned on the blue-haired idol why the two weren’t present and Rinne was standing outside with his nose covered.

“Wait Amagi, don’t tell me-” Before HiMERU could finish the practice door opened and Niki came running out slightly disheveled, holding an empty bowl and a towel.

“RINNE-KUN, WE NEED MORE ICE CUBES!! And a ham sandwich for me, I’m starving!” The chef stopped screaming and turned to see HiMERU staring wide eyed at him. “HiMERU-kun!?”

“Shiina?”

“Oh thank god HiMERU-kun’s here!” The silver-haired cook cried as he shook the ‘beta’s’ shoulders violently. The smell of freshly baked bread and ground coffee was a welcomed change from blistered shishito, but HiMERU could live without the whiplash. “I was looking all over for you!”

“And why were you looking for HiMERU?” HiMERU managed to ask without biting his tongue. He reached up to stop Niki from shaking him, but froze when an unfamiliar scent wafted towards him. It wasn’t Niki, besides the homemade bakery the cook tended to smell like whatever he made that day, usually sautéed onions or minced garlic. And it wasn’t Rinne’s spicy pepper challenge. It was something HiMERU never smelt before, almost sweeter then flowers, like dark honey drizzled in fragrant tea...

Oh no.

It didn’t take long for HiMERU to put two and two together and panic.

“Oukawa-” The blue-haired idol turned towards the door of the practice room. “Oukawa, is he-?”

“Ah yeah, turns out Kohaku-chan’s an omega like me!” Niki confirmed his thoughts and made a victory sign with his fingers. “Now that there’s two of us we can gang up on our leader with HiMERU-kun and revolt.”

“Hah! More like we’ll break even.” Rinne laughed eyeing the blue-haired idol over his mask.

HiMERU would’ve tried to correct him but currently his mind, which was buzzing a thousand bees per second, came to a stop.

Oh no. This wasn’t good. This _really_ wasn’t good. Yellow eyes turned towards the alpha who looked like he just won the lottery. What the hell were the chances HiMERU ran out of suppressants the day Kohaku presented, and as an omega of all things?

“Yeah right, HiMERU-kun’s a beta. So it’ll be 3-vs-1.” Niki preened.

Either Niki didn’t notice HiMERU internally freaking out or he didn’t care because he went to pick up the bowl he dropped and shoved it into Rinne’s stomach promptly shutting him up. “Anyways, since you’re not doing anything useful, hold this for me Rinne-kun. I did all I could to make Kohaku-chan comfortable but there’s not much a senior omega can do once his heat flares up. Plus I’m super hungry now.”

If he wasn’t wearing fifteen masks HiMERU might’ve heard Rinne groan, but the alpha was doing a good job pretending the bowl Niki shoved into him didn’t hurt. Good riddance. “In any case, we’re lucky I found Kohaku-chan before Rinne-kun or anyone else did. ES said our practice rooms double as a heat room in case of emergencies, so we’re using it as that for now! Problem?”

The cook flipped his hair behind his shoulder before continuing. The silver locks clumped together in a sweaty mess, most likely from all the stress of helping Kohaku into the practice room without being noticed. “Which reminds me. Since HiMERU-kun’s a _beta_ the smell shouldn’t bother you too badly right? Can you take care of Kohaku-chan for me? Who knows what Rinne-kun will do if I leave it to him.”

“It’s not like I’m tactless enough to eat’im up Niki-kyun. After all,” Rinne’s gaze landed straight on HiMERU when he said the next part. “I know better than to touch someone else’s prey.”

HiMERU gripped his practice clothes tightly. He had to physically stop himself from growling at Amagi, less Niki starts to get suspicious. Not that it mattered. With the way Niki’s expression started to change the longer he sniffed the air, HiMERU’s cover was damned.

“Someone else’s?” Niki took a moment to sniff the air before realization dawned on him. His blue eyes landed on HiMERU and a knowing smirk formed his lips. “Ahhh. So that’s how it is.”

HiMERU only had .5 of a second before the silver haired cook grabbed him by the shoulders and shoved him towards the practice room.

“Merumeru has to be more honest with himself right Niki-kyun?” Rinne’s voice was even more muffled when the door slammed behind HiMERU. He must’ve planned this because within seconds the lock and handle on the door wouldn’t budge. “He’s not the only idiot who feels the same way after all.”

“Rinne-kun, if I didn’t know any better I’d say you’re being nice for once.” Niki’s voice was laced with sarcasm. “I have a part-time job to get to so our leader will be back to let you out once we find somewhere else for Kohaku-chan, okay HiMERU-kun?”

“But _I_ have no say on the matter?” HiMERU banged on the door but the lock stayed shut.

“Ah, well. That’s true. But from my understanding you’re perfect for this now! Remember to take it slow like you’re savoring dessert.”

“That doesn’t make sense!”

He could hear Niki shrug. “It doesn’t have to!”

HiMERU stood at the door absolutely flabbergasted with what just happened. What is this? And why did it feel like his unit mates just gave him their blessings without even asking? Once it turned quiet outside the blue-haired idol resigned himself to his fate and went to look for Kohaku. At this point the alpha’s nose was already back working at 100% and he could now pinpoint the smell of cherry blossoms and tea filling the room to the point of suffocation.

It’s not that HiMERU disliked Kohaku. In fact, his feelings were far from it. The cute younger boy was always sticking to him like glue, and it didn’t take long for his cheekiness and naïve personality to squeeze its way through HiMERU to Kaname’s heart. Had only the situation been different HiMERU would definitely try to court Kohaku as Kaname. Which is not the case here, but HiMERU was still trying to wrap his head around the stupidity that just happened with Amagi and Shiina.

It didn’t take long to find the younger boy. It was simple deduction, and the fact the practice room wasn’t _that_ big only made it easier. The hard part was to not jump Kohaku immediately when he got too close.

“Oukawa?” HiMERU brought his arm up to drown out the sweet smell of the omega’s heat and hesitantly took another step into the room. There wasn’t so much in the way besides the usual things the dance room had. The lights were brightly reflecting off the floor and the mirrors were cleaned to perfection. The only thing out of place was the pile of blankets and cushions stolen from the couch on the floor.

“Oukawa, isn’t it uncomfortable to stay bundled up like that?”

HiMERU stopped right at the corner of the futon Niki probably laid out earlier for the younger bee and dropped his practice clothes on the ground so he could kneel down to wait for a response.

“It’s your first heat. Doesn’t it-” He did his best to keep his voice steady. Even with his sleeve barrier the sweet smell crept to his nose and it took all of his self-control to not touch the pink-haired idol. “Doesn’t it hurt?”

“…It’s not as painful as I thought it’d be.” HiMERU had to strain his ears to hear the omega from underneath all the fabric. Okay, at least Kohaku was still capable of answering coherently.

“Shiina left with Amagi to prepare a better place to move you. So if you don’t mind, HiMERU-” A sharp inhale. “HiMERU will be keeping you company until then.”

“Mmm ‘kay.”

The room stayed awkwardly silent before a choked whine broke through it.

“HiMERU-han-“

“Oukawa?“

HiMERU could smell the visible frustration coming from Kohaku when the blankets started to stir and eventually the omega poked his head out from underneath it to glare at HiMERU. Not good.

This morning had been completely awful for Kohaku. When he got to ES he felt like he was going to pass out just by being in the lobby. He didn’t know what was happening, but he had a slight idea once a wave of spice attacked his nose and he was soon cushioned by the smell of freshly ground coffee and yeast.

Kohaku remembered Niki looked absolutely panicked when he picked up the younger boy and immediately instructed Rinne to run to the dorm room to grab things while he hurriedly brought Kohaku to the practice room. Either a minute or a few seconds passed by when Kohaku found himself nested in a futon with a pile of blankets and enough pillows to make a fort, while Niki was laying a cool towel over his forehead.

He doesn’t remember much before he passed out from light-headedness, but while Niki was on the phone talking to someone whose name he didn’t catch Rinne handed him something that made him feel comfortable despite the growing pains in his body and rising temperature. And now, here he was, waking up in a full blown heat facing the one person he didn’t want to see in this state.

The younger boy’s gaze slowly moved up to look at HiMERU. His usual bright purple eyes were cloudy and glazed over, and his cheeks were tinged bright red. He was about to open his mouth to say something to the upperclassman, but stopped when the same smell of the items Rinne handed over washed over him. Instead of the light, fresh dewy grass and cold morning air Kohaku kept near and dear, it was stronger, this time with an added undertone of an approaching thunderstorm.

“But-” Kohaku dug his face back into blanket in panic. The pink-haired boy started to look restless and HiMERU cautiously leaned in closer so he could hear him. “I thought HiMERU-han was-?”

While Kohaku started to piece together the situation he was in now HiMERU noticed something familiar sticking out of the pile of blankets in the corner of his eyes. He managed to tug it out without Kohaku noticing and his eyes widened when they saw what was in his hands.

“Oukawa, are these HiMERU’s practice clothes?”

“Hah!?” Kohaku looked down to see the thing Rinne handed to him was gone and turned back to see HiMERU holding his missing jacket out towards him with a curious expression. His face started heating up more once the realization that Rinne handed him HiMERU’s jacket to cuddle with dawned on him, and he most likely got his scent all over it while he was asleep. “That dolt! I’m goin’ t’kill him!”

Before Kohaku could stand up and find/beat the living crap out of their unit leader he felt a cool hand rest on his cheek and found himself calming down and nuzzling into it.

“Oukawa, you didn’t answer HiMERU’s question.” Goldenrod eyes narrowed at the younger boy. He retracted his hand, resisting the urge to blush when Kohaku subconsciously chased after it.

Kohaku whined when the older man’s hand pulled away and suddenly felt light headed so he sat back on his heels to glare again. “What’s this? Jus’ because you’re actually an alpha doesn’t mean yer the boss of me HiMERU-han.”

“HiMERU never said he was.” The blue-haired idol was treading dangerously close to the edge now. The tantalizing smell of green tea, cherry blossom and white chocolate was tempting him to forget reason and take a bite. “So do you want to explain why you scented all over HiMERU’s jacket?”

Honestly, it didn’t take much for HiMERU to put two and two together himself. If anything, he was just incredibly upset that he had to rely on Amagi to confirm Kohaku’s feelings for him. Whether the pink-haired boy noticed it or not, HiMERU knew what kind of opportunity their stupid leader set up for them. And he was most likely laughing about it with Niki after locking the two cotton candy-haired idols together.

Luckily, HiMERU didn’t have to wait long for Kohaku to answer because the boy seemed to have resolved some inner turmoil going around in his head and sighed. He shrugged the heavy blanket off his shoulders and crawled towards HiMERU so he could straddle his legs. HiMERU didn’t have time to push Kohaku away because the smaller boy had already laced his arms around his neck and leaned close enough so their noses barely touched.

"I dunno. Why don’t I show ya?” HiMERU’s head was buzzing. He had already forgone covering his nose and was guiltily indulging in the scent of fragrant green tea and white chocolate.

Screw reason at this point, he was tempted to take their own unit songs to heart and just go with the flow. And by the way Kohaku shifted in his weight in his lap, he knew the other boy could feel the effects of their scents intermingling.

Before he could back out before it was too late Kohaku had already closed his eyes and leaned forward so he could capture HiMERU’s lips with his own with a kiss.

It was by no means perfect, but it tasted just as HiMERU imagined it to, if not _more_. It was the sweetest dessert after a long day at work, and HiMERU be damned if someone tried to take it away from him. The kiss ended as soon as it started but HiMERU was craving more.

He licked his lips and brought his hand up to cup Kohaku’s cheek in a wordless plead for more. Kohaku locked eyes with citrine before hesitantly nodding, closing his eyes again so HiMERU could press their lips together again.

They stayed like that for the longest time. But every time Kohaku tried to pull away HiMERU would drag him back in for another kiss, and another, and another. He wanted to remember every single little breath, every little sound Kohaku made when he went in for more. Until he could memorize every nook and cranny of Kohaku’s mouth, HiMERU didn’t want to stop.

What started as short, sweet kisses soon turned into something more when HiMERU wrapped his arms around Kohaku’s waist and slowly tilted him back to gain more control of his mouth. He used his tongue to trace over Kohaku’s lips, and managed to get the younger boy to gasp and slipped past his lips to welcome him inside. The kiss soon evolved into something a bit more raw, and passionate that Kohaku couldn’t keep up without being overwhelmed.

“Nnn… HiMERU-han…” As much as Kohaku’s heart singed when the older man slotted their noses together to kiss him deeper, he was losing air faster than he could breathe. His heart was throbbing in his chest and although he was inexperienced in intimate touches and relationships, the fact that it was with HiMERU made him want to learn more. And by the way the older idol was practically devouring him, something inside his head told him he wasn’t going to sit around and let HiMERU _completely_ have his way with him.

Kohaku felt a shiver run down his spine when something wet and sticky started leaking between his thighs while they made out. He managed to push HiMERU away, hoping the older man wouldn’t notice how out of breath he was and blinked a few tears out of his eyes. It was starting to get hot, too hot for him to even think straight. He released his hold around the blue-haired idol’s neck and made the mistake of lightly tracing his hands down the other’s body and-oh. Kohaku felt his blush reached his ears when he realized his hand ended up hovering over something hard on HiMERU’s crotch.

“What’s wrong Oukawa?”

A thin trail of saliva still connected their lips and HiMERU had to do his best not to lean in so he could lick it away the bit that managed to drip onto Kohaku’s chin, but it seemed Kohaku was dealing with other thoughts. He followed the younger boy’s gaze and had to stop himself from laughing when he realized what made him so embarrassed. But that would be mean. And HiMERU knew better than to make fun of Oukawa Kohaku. Just because he was an omega didn’t mean he couldn’t suplex him into the ground.

“We can stop if you want to?” HiMERU managed to catch Kohaku’s attention again and he watched as the boy’s expression morphed into a frown. “Although _I_ may be an alpha, HiMERU doesn’t want to pressure you into continuing so he-”

“Then don’t stop.” Kohaku dug his face into HiMERU’s shoulder and sharply inhaled. The alpha’s scent helped him clear his head if only for a second, and he pulled away so he could stare into citrine with amethyst. “I like HiMERU-han enough to take care of me so-” He whimpered when he felt something drip down his leg. Desperate to make the feeling of being empty go away he whispered, “I want… I wouldn’t mind if ya- wanted to take me...”

It took three seconds for HiMERU to process what Kohaku said and if the alpha had any self-control it was thrown out the window at that moment.

“Uhh.” Genius. All those years of academic success truly led up to this moment. HiMERU felt his mind blank, but one thing's for certain. He turned Kohaku around earning a surprised yelp in the process so the younger boy’s back was flushed against his chest. “Okay, if we’re going to continue, HiMERU’s going to have to remove these...”

He loosened the slick-soaked pants Kohaku was wearing and before the boy could say anything HiMERU tossed the garment to the other side of the practice room. Which he might’ve regretted since he was going to have to pick it up later, but HiMERU was already distracted when the sweet smell coming from Kohaku instantly got stronger.

The amount of slick that coated his thighs made HiMERU want to hurry up and devour the younger boy, but he had to remind himself this was Kohaku’s first time and he had to tread carefully if he was going to get anything out of the arrangement too.

HiMERU’s hands moved down from Kohaku’s waist to his knees, and without warning he lightly pulled them apart so he could sneak between them earning a small gasp from the honey bee.

“Ah-! Wait HiMERU-han, I-ahn!” But before Kohaku could finish HiMERU had already took some slick from his between his legs and smeared it on his fingers. Once he was satisfied he snuck his index finger behind Kohaku and lightly traced his entrance before pushing in.

Kohaku moaned when the first finger entered him easily. The long digit was completely in him and he clenched tightly onto it. The feeling of emptiness slowly dissipated in his body and he sighed in relief, letting HiMERU prod him until he melted in his arms. They barely even started but he already felt like a mess. His hands tried to find purchase on something, anything, but eventually he settled for using HiMERU’s legs as a brace until the slim intrusion didn’t feel enough.

The smell of cherry blossoms and hints of white chocolate got stronger when HiMERU pushed a second finger in. He waited for Kohaku to relax again before he started spreading and swirling them around. Soon only the sound of wet, squelching noises filled the room, and HiMERU felt a challenge when he turned to see Kohaku was trying to cover his mouth whenever an especially loud moan threatened to come out.

“Oukawa, don’t stifle your voice. HiMERU wants to hear it.” HiMERU dipped his head so he could kiss along Kohaku’s cheek, nose, lips and neck, making him squirm even more in his arms while he stretched him. Meanwhile, his free hand moved to Kohaku’s crouch and he began pumping the pink-haired idol, effectively making him unable to keep his hands up to cover his mouth anymore. But to his dismay Kohaku’s mouth was sealed shut except for a few moans that managed to sneak past his lips when he changed his pace.

“HiMERU-han, HiMERU-han.” Kohaku could feel tears prickle in his eyes and heat pooling near his stomach. HiMERU’s fingers suddenly brushed something deep inside him that made him squeal, and combined with the rough strokes Kohaku squeezed his eyes shut, letting out a whimper when he came all over HiMERU’s hand and onto his shirt. The smell of his cum mixed together with HiMERU’s scent on his fingers made him tremble in pleasure.

Lilac eyes slowly opened, but were fast enough to catch HiMERU bringing up the hand that stroked him towards his lips so he could taste his release and he shrieked in response.

“What’re ya doin’!? Don’t try to eat it!” Kohaku attempted to swat HiMERU’s hand away, but the blue-haired idol caught him by the wrist and laughed.

“ _I_ was only curious if you tasted as good as you smelled.” Kohaku noticed the sudden shift in the other man’s voice and realized why HiMERU wasn’t attractive to the fans for nothing. He furrowed his eyebrows and felt heat rise to his face in embarrassment when he saw the smirk on the other’s face.

“Have takin’ all those suppressants screwed ya in the head? ‘Cause if it did, I can’t believe I’m in love with a fuckin’ idiot named Toujou Kaname!” Kohaku paused and suddenly realized the words that came out of his mouth and panicked.

It didn’t help that HiMERU actually didn’t remove his fingers from his ass, so if he shifted even just a little bit, they brushed against the place that made him come the first time. Which to his alarm was exactly what HiMERU was going to use to his advantage now.

Kaname took a moment to realize what Kohaku just said and blinked. Somewhere in his subconscious he already accepted that there was no use hiding his identity if he saw his unit mates when he ran out of suppressants this morning. But to think Kohaku knew his identity and still liked him made his heart soar.

He smiled fondly at the boy who had buried his face in his hands and decided to spare him from the embarrassment. He started moving his fingers inside Kohaku again, stroking over and over until he made him mewl.

“Can you say that one more time for me Oukawa?”

“Nnn, no-” Kohaku lifted his face so he could dig into HiMERU-Kaname’s neck and gasped in-between wanton moans. His body trembled while he inhaled the comforting scent of rain and forced his words out. “I’m not gonna-hah, say it again-ah!”

His legs were still shaking after he came, but that didn’t stop Kaname from reaching down to grip Kohaku’s spent dick and worked it until his pheromones got him hard again. The former solo idol was eager to wring out every crystal clear sound from the boy until he got what he wanted, even if he had to make him come a few more times.

“If you say it I’ll let you come again.” Kaname lightly kissed the side of Kohaku’s temple when he directed his fingers to the spot that made the younger boy keen and tense up in his arms. “It’s the least I can do for such a heartfelt confession.”

“A-awful, you’re an awful man do ya know that!?”

Light purple eyes blinked away tears from being overstimulated. Confession be damned, to think he was a mess after one orgasm. How the hell was he going to get through another one? Against Kohaku's pride, he felt his dick starting to get hard again in Kaname’s hand. Precum trickled down his thighs and mixed together with his slick making his skin wet and slippery.

“Well as long as if it isn’t HiMERU, I personally don’t have any issues reciprocating those feelings.” Kaname inserted a third finger into his ass but frowned when it was still a tight fit. Even with the amount of lubricant Kohaku was providing, it seemed most of it had spilled everywhere else but Kaname’s hand. Kaname was in the middle of regretting have a taste earlier when his mind sparked an idea.

“Forgive me for this, but I’m going to do something a little selfish right now.”

“Wh- what do you mea-?” Kohaku didn’t have a chance to finish asking when Kaname pulled his fingers out and whimpered from suddenly being left empty. His body desperately tried cling onto something, anything, until he was spun around so his back was pushed onto the blanket and his dick was pressed against his stomach.

Lilac eyes locked with gold ones before their gaze moved down and was obscured by light blue hair. Kohaku's shirt was pulled over his body and tossed somewhere he couldn't see. He gasped when Kaname trailed kisses down his chest, his stomach, and finally settled between his legs where he pried his thighs apart again so he could slip right in-between them.

“HiMERU-han?” Kaname raised an eyebrow when Kohaku reverted back to calling him by his stage name but didn’t choose to answer when he decided to lightly kiss the base of Kohaku’s dick. When he received another moan from Kohaku he chuckled to himself before moving even lower, feathering over the sensitive skin until his lips were aligned with the cute pink hole he stretched out earlier.

Kohaku shuddered when Kaname kissed his entrance and gently adjusted his lower body so his legs were now hooked over his shoulders. He had a vague idea what he was going to do, and right when he was about to ask what the older man was plunging a hot, wet tongue plunged past his rim, sending waves of pleasure up his spine making his back arch off the pillows.

“Ahhhnn, no HiME…RU-haannn, not there- Aah!”

The alpha grinned in victory, and in response he swirled his tongue inside Kohaku with the enthusiasm of eating ice cream. Forget the appetizer he had earlier, this next course tasted absolutely delicious. He felt another wave of slick coat his tongue and he happily swallowed it down. In-between the waves of pleasure he continued to thrust past Kohaku’s rim, alternating between sucking and licking the thick syrup that tasted and smelled like white chocolate and green tea.

Meanwhile Kohaku was absolutely overwhelmed with Kaname’s tongue in him. He managed to grab a soft pillow nearby and was digging so deeply into the fabric that he almost ripped it. Tears prickled his eyes making his vision go blurry, and the heat running through his veins made his head feel fuzzy. But he was determined to stay ‘awake’ the entire time HiMERU-Kaname devoured him-even if every thrust felt like a dose of dopamine was injected into his system.

The sounds of heavy breathing and sucking could be heard throughout the room, and Kohaku wouldn’t be surprised if people from outside could hear him. Another shake and Kohaku dug his face into the pillow to muffle a moan that desperately wanted to come out.

He tried to unhook his legs from the taller man’s shoulders but Kaname had a firm grip on his thighs, so every time he squirmed they got pushed further back so his tongue could fuck into him deeper. Kaname eventually brought his fingers back in on the action, pressing them in with his tongue so Kohaku’s hole was stretched to its limit, sucking and clenching around them greedily.

“Such an erotic body, if this is how you react for your first heat, imagine your second or third…”

Kohaku let out a groan in response and looked down. He wasn’t surprised to see his dick was leaking all over him. After all, his ass was practically being devoured like an all you can eat buffet. He threw the pillow to his side since it was doing poor job of hiding all the noises he was making, and instead settled on biting down on his lips every time a wave of heat racked through him. Precum that dripped down on him earlier had pooled onto his stomach and ran down his sides, soaking the sheets below him along with the other fluids Kaname didn’t manage to lap up in time.

“S-shut up, it’s your fault I’m like- nnn, this.” Kohaku felt hot. And messy, but his body was absolutely drinking up all the attention it was getting. As much as he wanted to deny his instincts, the little voice inside Kohaku’s head wanted more, even with Kaname’s tongue, and now four fingers filling him up, there was something else he needed, and he knew he wouldn’t be satisfied until it was in him.

“No, it’s actually because of your heat.” Kaname said in between licks. “If anything, I’m just a lowly alpha here to make it feel better.”

Right when Kohaku felt another orgasm coming Kaname removed himself from his meal so he could climb back over Kohaku and ran his fingers across the soft skin. Despite their sharp banter it wasn't long before gazes locked together and they let their breaths intermingle for a bit. Kohaku leaned up so he could meet the older man half-way to kiss again. Tracing his tongue along his lips, asking for permission to enter despite everything they've already done.

This time the kiss was slower though and filled with the intent of savoring each other’s presence. The tongue that had been in Kohaku earlier tasted heavily of sex and sweets, but he was able to pick up traces that were just Kaname. Cool and refreshing, like drinking water after eating something minty.

“I’m gonna put it in now.” Kohaku felt Kaname before he heard him. Something hard nudged his entrance and it took a moment for him to realize it was the other man’s dick rubbing against him.

Kohaku nodded and waited with baited breath as Kaname slowly pressed his tip into him. He barely got the head in when Kohaku let out a soft whine, wiggling his hips so he could take in the tip. He clenched his hole around the blue-haired man’s dick desperately, making it so the tightness will prevent him from pulling back out.

“HiMERU-hannn. Don’t stop nooow.”

“Kaname.” He was surprised to hear how hoarse his voice was and groaned. Even with just the tip, the way Kohaku wrapped himself around his dick made Kaname want to cum immediately.

Slowly, and carefully he slipped his cock in a little deeper. He massaged the skin around the younger’s hips as if to provide a distraction from the larger intrusion. “If you want me to fuck you, call me Kaname, Kohaku.”

“Kana... me-!!?” Kohaku moaned when he managed to pull out completely and shoved his entire dick back into Kohaku in one smooth motion. The pink-haired boy let out another loud moan as Kaname’s cock scraped every corner of his walls and filled him up completely, causing him to cum a second time all over their stomachs and chests.

“Was that too fast?” The former solo idol asked no one but himself before he leaned over to lick up the mess. His tongue dipped into every line and curve of Kohaku’s torso and took a moment to admire the view.

With a firm grip on Kohaku’s hips he started thrusting into the younger boy even though he just came. Tiny hiccups made their way out of Kohaku’s mouth and his body shook even when Kaname wasn’t fully seated inside. His staggered moans just turned into mindless babbling because of the overwhelming pleasure he was in. And as they continued, he was unable to say anything but Kaname’s name on his lips. _Cute_.

Kaname kept his pace slow. Long, languid strokes sunk deep into Kohaku so the boy could catch his breath while keeping Kaname’s own cock warm and stimulated. It was a little selfish, but it was better than driving himself into a rut because of his lack of suppressants, and a better way to get Kohaku accustomed to his cock without hurting him.

“Kaname-han…” Kohaku was finally was able to catch his breath after a particularly long thrust. The empty feeling he had when they started fucking was long gone, and he relished every moment the older man’s cock slid into him. “Kaname-han actually has- ahn… has a rotten personality doesn’t he?”

Chuckling, the blue-haired idol gathered Kohaku into his arms so he could rest their foreheads together and pulled him into another deep kiss.

They chased each other’s lips until they were both left breathless before he responded, “I do.” And he resumed thrusting into Kohaku. This time with a bit more force than he intended, but enough to make the younger idol scream.

After a few more strokes Kaname picked up speed and set a pace that had Kohaku whining into his ears. He smiled when the younger boy wrapped his arms around his neck while he peppered kisses along his neck. Each sound he wringed out of him hit a different pitch when he positioned his cock a different way.

Kohaku was cute. Really, _really_ cute. From the way he moaned his name whenever he hit his prostate to the feeling of his legs wrapped around his waist. There was something so charming about the way he looked up at him with his pretty purple eyes, and every time he sunk deeper into him he begged for a kiss with those delicious lips.

Pressure began to build in Kaname’s dick so he started to aim for the place that made Kohaku come the first time and grinded into it until the omega saw stars.

Every single touch was overwhelming for Kohaku. He was sure if Kaname was given the chance he would probably have his way with him all day if he could.

The sheets beneath him were starting to stick uncomfortably to him. With whatever strength he had left he clung tighter to the taller idol. Which might've been a mistake because he didn't think when his legs pulled him up, Kaname's dick reached into him easier, eliciting a clear gasp from his lips.

“Ahh- nnn… ah!” The sound of skin slapping skin replaced all other noises in the room save for their breathing, and Kaname’s thrusts were eased by the remaining slick dripping out of Kohaku’s body and the slight shift in position. He was a little disappointed to see there wasn't much of the clear liquid, but since Kohaku was two orgasms in, going on a third he still loved every second fucking him. Besides, it was still plenty enough that he could piston in and out without meeting and resistance from Kohaku’s entrance.

Kaname took a moment to look down to see the point where they were connected and felt a bit of pride that it was him and not anyone else Kohaku was clenching onto. It was also a surprise for him to see a knot starting to form at the base of his dick.

His cock felt heavy and it was only a matter of time before Kaname felt like he going to come so he tried to get Kohaku’s attention by kissing him on the jaw and the cheek. He slowed his pace until Kohaku’s breath evened. His lips lightly ghosted over Kohaku’s when he asked him the question. “Do you want me to knot you?”

It took a moment, but it wasn't long when half-lidded eyes looked up at him, and without hesitation Kohaku answered breathlessly. “Of course dumbass.”

That was enough for Kaname to lean in and kiss him on the lips and resumed a steady rhythm to fuck him at. His knot was already bumping into Kohaku’s entrance, barely pressing in and out of the rim, and with the way the other was moaning into his mouth he knew the honey bee was close to coming too.

“Kaname-han… can you-” Another moan. Kohaku traced his lips over the blue-haired idol's shoulder and sharply inhaled to regain his surroundings.

He felt a deep thrust making him whimper but that didn’t stop him from grinding back on Kaname’s cock, eliciting another moan from feeling full. His mouth salivated at the large bulge bumping against his entrance, but he couldn’t let that distract him from what he wanted.

He turned his head to expose the soft skin of his neck for Kaname to see and stared at him pleadingly. "Can you mark me?"

“You do know once I do that there’s no going back right?” Against Kaname’s words he still leaned in to lap at Kohaku’s neck and press butterfly kisses to it. He traced patterns with that talented tongue and continued. “I’m not going to let you out of my sight even as HiMERU.”

“I know, I know-ahhh.” Kohaku moaned in his ear when a strip ran up to his ear and pulled him closer. “But Kaname’s the only one I wanna be with. Please?”

Kohaku didn’t need to tell him twice when he was asking so nicely. He’ll find a way deal with the repercussions later, Kaname always did (even if some were the result of meddling bees), but for now his head was only filled with Oukawa Kohaku and that’s all he needed. He found a place behind Kohaku’s neck that could easily be hidden by his hair and a little makeup and lightly traced it with his teeth before sinking down on the tender flesh. He gripped the soft skin of Kohaku’s thighs, rubbing soothing circles to distract him from the pain and whispered sweet nothings into his ear.

After Kaname finished he pulled out of Kohaku and let him return the bite on his own neck to seal the deal. With the marks effectively done he returned to satisfying the itch Kohaku had and in one hard thrust he grinded his cock into him until he was buried to the hilt. His knot stretched Kohaku wide making the younger boy whimper until he let out a sigh of relief. Kaname lapped at the little blood and continued to grind into Kohaku. Enough so that he was practically molded around him and Kohaku could feel Kaname inside him even when they weren’t fucking.

With the knot pressed into him Kohaku yelped when Kaname grinded into him and came once they were connected at the hip. The wave of relief that washed over him was short lived until he realized Kaname still hadn’t come and the shallow thrusts that followed did nothing but turn his brain into mush.

It didn’t take long for Kaname to come shortly after. He let out a low moan but didn’t stop moving when he spilled into Kohaku’s cavity. His hands came up to grip Kohaku’s hips, holding them flush against him so he could slowly milk every last drop in him. He collapsed, using his forearms to frame Kohaku’s face, careful to not squish the boy with his larger body.

“Are you okay?” Their lips were so close together that Kohaku felt rather then heard them. He could barely open his eyes, but he felt a cool hand rubbing his cheek tenderly, wiping away the mess of fluid all over his face.

The younger boy shifted to his side but was quick to learn that might be a mistake with Kaname still in him. So he waited for the older man to gather him in his arms so they could flop onto the blanket nest together.

“I’m fine.” He whispered back, Kohaku’s throat felt awful from all the moaning, but the feeling of Kaname inside of him made up for it. He felt another twitch from the man’s dick and shakily sighed when a second wave of cum was shot into him. The hot feeling had gone down so all he felt for now was a dull throbbing. He rubbed his thighs together to help ease the discomfort and tilted his head up. “Please tell me I’m not gonna get pregnant from this?”

“Don’t worry, you won’t.” Kaname reassured and leaned down to softy kiss Kohaku’s lips, nose and forehead tenderly before pulling a blanket over them in the nest so they could sleep. “My suppressants may wear off quickly when it comes to physical aspects, but it’ll take a week for them to flush out of my system. So this…” He lightly pressed their hips together earning a soft groan. “Shouldn’t get you pregnant no matter how much we do it.”

“Ahh shucks.” The look on Kaname’s face made Kohaku laugh, and he clutched the warm blanket up to his chest feeling the happiest he’s been in months. He paused and looked at Kaname with the same expression that made him fall in love with him. “I love you Kaname-han.”

“I love you too Kohaku.” Kaname reached up so he could run his fingers through Kohaku’s hair. The slow movements made Kohaku’s eyes droopy before he knew it, he was fast asleep. After his breath evened out Kaname adjusted Kohaku a little more until was tucked comfortably under his chin and swaddled with blankets.

He stared at Kohaku and smiled when he traced over the boys features with his finger and down to the bite mark he left. It was only just for a little bit but Kaname could waste a few hours on a nap.

And maybe when he woke up, he’ll message his other two unit mates and thank them for being somewhat decent human beings for once.

* * *

“Oukawa, we need to put on some clothes.” HiMERU was straightening out his jacket when he saw Kohaku bury himself into the pile of sheets again and sighed.

He crouched down and poked at the lump until Kohaku stuck his head out again. Luckily for him, his cheeks were no longer red and were now dusted with a light pink, and his lilac eyes that were clouded over earlier had slightly cleared now that his heat had temporarily subsided. But that didn’t mean the storm was over, it was only a matter of time before it flared up again so HiMERU was not taking any more chances of being locked in a practice room at the mercy of Amagi and Shiina, who still by the way, haven’t come back to let them out for SIX. HOURS.

“Ya don’t wanna join me?” Kohaku yawned and tilted his head on the pillow he was using so he could stare up at HiMERU and bat his long eyelashes at him with fake tears in his eyes. If HiMERU recalled that was supposed to be a Suou secret family weapon, but it seemed it fortunately (or unfortunately) extended to the branch family. “Let’s sleep t’gether HiMERU-haaaaan.”

“Not while we’re trapped in here.” HiMERU did his best to ignore the invitation and stood up so he could pick up the clothes they stripped off earlier. Once he got to the ones he flung to the side he groaned when he realized there was no way Kohaku could wear any of the garments he had on originally.

“When ya get’a hold of Niki-han and Rinne-han can we… take a bath t’gether?” The sound of rustling fabric made HiMERU turn back towards Kohaku to see him shift his legs uncomfortably under the blanket.

Once his knot went down earlier he did his best pull out and clean up the other boy without disturbing his sleep, but even with the slightly damp towels Niki was kind enough to leave for them HiMERU could understand why a bath was in order. Especially with the way Kohaku seemed to avoid sitting up now that he was wide awake.

“We can.” HiMERU dug through his pants so he could find his cell phone. Luckily when he opened it, it was still on and he could see a message on Whole Hands from Rinne that was sent twenty minutes ago.

Freaken Amagi, HiMERU opened the app and read the text before huffing angrily.

“What’s wrong? Is Rinne-han comin’ to let us out?” Kohaku asked.

“Not exactly.” The blue-haired idol was scouring the tables on the other side of the room, picking up an empty beer bottle and turning it upside-down. After the third bottle the spare key to the door fell out and HiMERU took it to the door to unlock it immediately. Stupid Amagi, leaving the spare key in one of the dumbest places ever, what was he going to do if someone picked up his trash and turned it in for recycling?

 _But they didn’t!_ HiMERU could hear the annoying alpha and walked back to Kohaku so they could leave.

“Since there’s no way you can walk on your own, HiMERU suggests you indulge him and let him do something a bit crass.”

“What’re ya talkin’ ‘bout-!!” Kohaku didn’t have time to respond before he was lifted up in the air by the blue-haired idol and carried to the door bridal style.

“Kaname!?” He kicked his legs in the air but it was futile. The sheet wrapped around his body earlier prevented him from slipping out less he wanted to land on the floor like a dead weight. “Kaname-han put me down!”

“HiMERU does not know anyone by the name of Kaname, it’s best to stay still unless Oukawa wants HiMERU to carry him over his shoulder?”

“They’re both jus’ as bad.” Kohaku shrieked. He hid his face in his hands and groaned. “This is ridiculous, why’re all the alphas in my unit idiots…?”

HiMERU ignored the blushing mess in his arms and happily carried Kohaku to the dorms where Amagi apparently got them a proper place to stay. It was only a matter of time before the omega with a sharp tongue would start to show his true feelings after all.

Kaname smiled to himself, remembering the confession.

Maybe today wasn’t a rough day after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Congratulations, I'm honestly surprised you survived that jump. (Didja do a flip?) Anyways, I might add/fix things later, but I just can't with the word count right now. I need to breathe. Maybe sleep. Yeah... that sounds good right now.
> 
> HiMERU is a good boy/man/teen/person(?) and I love him. He also came home in gaccha for me + the beta so this ones for him! As for Kohaku. Ko ko ko. I'm thirsty because of Honeycomb Summer.
> 
> Let me know how I did- no wait, actually please don't. Well I mean, you CAN but I'm seriously so embarassed I can crawl into a hole somewhere and just... live there. Forever. Scream to me about himekoha. See ya later~!


End file.
